


Никто не знал, а я...

by KisVani



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Преступники Готэма объединились с инопланетянами и решили, что Нэшнл-Сити подходит для их нападений лучше всего. Бэтмен и Супермен решили, что не стоит оставлять Кару в одиночку бороться с этой напастью.





	Никто не знал, а я...

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке: Супербэтс в сеттинг CW-сериалов.  
> Предупреждение: неожиданный поворот сюжета

— Доброе утро Нэшнл-Сити! — жизнерадостно вещал радиоведущий. — За окном нашей студии светит солнце, и все жители города задаются вопросом…

— Когда уже я высплюсь? — простонала Алекс, вслепую нашаривая телефон на прикроватной тумбочке.

Она примерно догадывалась, что за те пару часов, на которые она провалилась в блаженную тьму, произошел еще десяток нападений. Но за недавнее время и сама Алекс научилась немного отделять себя от работы, и Дж’онн начал настойчиво выставлять ее из ДЭО на третьи сутки без сна.

С началом осени произошло невиданное событие, своего рода пример великого примирения: готэмские преступники заключили союз с инопланетянами и принялись устраивать совместные нападения. И, почему-то, им показалось, что Нэшнл-Сити подходит для них лучше всего. То ли звезды так встали, то ли они решили, будто бы младшая кузина Супермена не сможет дать им отпор.

Во-первых — они ошибались насчет Кары.

А во-вторых — они ошибались насчет того, что тот же Супермен оставит Кару в одиночку разгребать эти проблемы… и это во-вторых сидело на кухне Алекс и пило кофе.

— Доброе утро, Кларк, — проворчала Алекс.

Ее раздражение из-за того, что Кларк Кент решил жить у нее дома, улетучилось, стоило тому протянуть ей чашку с горячим кофе.

— Доброе утро, надеюсь, ты выспалась, — сказал Кларк.

Алекс села на высокий стул рядом с ним и отпила кофе, прежде чем ответить.

— На том свете отосплюсь… — а потом она добавила: — И напомни, пожалуйста, почему это ты живешь у меня?

Кларк пожал плечами. Растрепанный, в свободных джинсах и клетчатой рубашке он выглядел очень домашним. И не скажешь, что перед ней герой, который целыми днями и ночами носится по Нэшнл-Сити и окрестностям в компании Супергерл и Бэтмена. Да, Бэтмен был «в-третьих». Темный Рыцарь Готэма решил, что его преступники — это его ответственность, и тоже пришел на помощь.

Единственное, чего Алекс не понимала, почему именно их город? Почему не Кост-Сити? Почему не какой-нибудь Колумбус или Толидо, в конце концов?

— Я живу у тебя, потому что только здесь Кэт Грант не додумается меня искать, — ответил на ее вопрос Кларк.

И да. Очередная проблема.

— Неужели непобедимый Кларк Кент боится какой-то там Кэт Грант? — спросила Алекс, уже зная, какой будет ответ. — Ты же Супермен!

— Может я и Супермен, но она Медиа-Королева, — Кларк неуверенно улыбнулся. — Алекс, как только я смогу, то обязательно вернусь в Метрополис. Но пока что — летать от меня к вам и от вас ко мне, каждый раз, как очередная шайка вламывается в супермаркет — это слишком. А и в гостинице, и у Кары меня легко отыскать.

Телефон, который Алекс принесла с собой и положила на барную стойку, завибрировал.

— О том, кого легко отыскать, — сказала она, читая СМС, — твой заклятый друг Бэтмен взял след. Отправляют команду из ДЭО, но он настаивает, чтобы ты участвовал в миссии.

— Он не мой заклятый друг, — Кларк одним глотком допил свой кофе. — Он просто друг.

То, каким стал его взгляд в этот момент, напомнило Алекс ее саму. И даже захотелось отзеркалить памятный вопрос Мэгги и сказать: «Не думала, что ты по парням». Но она не стала, ведь их ждал Бэтмен, а он особым терпением не отличался.

***

— Если мы больше никого не ждем, то можно начинать, — сказал Бэтмен.

Несмотря на все изменения голоса, Кара прекрасно слышала его раздражение. 

Она вздохнула, но не стала оправдываться. Все равно бесполезно.

С возвращением Кэт Грант в город — работы на «дневной» должности прибавилось. Лена словно пыталась доказать, что управлять медиа-империей ей по плечу. Да и почему «словно»? Именно что пыталась. Кэт Грант умела заставить что-то делать из чистого чувства противоречия. Ей даже усилий прикладывать не было нужно, посто два-три комментария и все вокруг крутилось, как ей хотелось.

И всем плевать, что целая куча статей, которые надо было срочно писать и сдавать, не очень сочетались с нагрузкой Супергерл.

Кара отбросила все мысли, когда она, Супермен и Бэтмен вошли на склад, где засела парочка мета-людей и малдорианец, который на днях ограбили художественный музей и вынесли половину экспонатов.

Что-то в здании было не так. Кара оглянулась вокруг, пытаясь понять, что ее беспокоит. В рентгеновском зрении она уже привычно увидела глухую, как у Джеймса, броню Бэтмена, экранированную от ее способностей и то, что за стенками склада не просматривается город.

— Искажение пространства, — сказал Бэтмен, видимо, заметивший ее интерес. — Стало понятно, когда мы только вошли.

— Думаю, нужно разделиться, — предложил Супермен. — И понять, что его поддерживает.

В тот момент, Каре это не показалось хорошей идеей, но ее никто не стал слушать. Прежде, чем она открыла рот, и Бэтмен, и Супермен, бросились разные стороны.  
«Надо спросить у Оливера, что делать в таких случаях, — подумала Кара, — он-то знает, как работать с командой, которая с тобой явно работать не хочет».

А потом прозвучал взрыв.

***

В последнее время Алекс стала замечать за собой почти такие же привычки, как у Уинна. Например, она стала подолгу висеть на общей частоте, слушая разговоры некоторых личностей. В частности, Супермена и Бэтмена.

— Обожаю, когда звучит что-то, вроде: «У меня еще остался криптонит», — сказал Уинн, когда заметил, что Алекс сосредоточенно прислушивается к очередному тактическому обсуждению.

— Они редко ругаются, — Алекс не стала отрицать, что именно она делает. — И больше о методах и стратегии.

— Ну да, о чем еще им ругаться, — фыркнул Уинн и отвернулся к монитору. — Блин, хотя это все ужасно, но на моей улице праздник. Сам Бэтмен в нашем городе!  
Алекс склонила голову.

— Я думала — ты фанат Супермена.

— Ну… да, — Уинн почесал в затылке. — Но, знаешь, он типа чаще прилетает. А Бэтмен вот только в Метрополис к нему гоняет, Кара ему не так интересна, наверное.

— И хорошо, — протянула Алекс, — для Кары еще найдется подходящая пара.

Уинн повернулся к ней на кресле.

— Ей только не говори в таком тоне.

Ответить Алекс так и не успела — Супергерл сообщила, что у них проблема, и Бэтмен ранен, а еще что-то о свертывании пространства.

И меньше чем через десять секунд, Алекс смогла увидеть, как Кларк нес на руках Бэтмена и выглядел он при этом так, будто готов сдвинуть планету с орбиты только бы его спасти.

***

— Как дела? — спросила Кара, когда Алекс оставила лазарет и прошла к ней и Кларку через стеклянные двери. — Все будет хорошо?

Алекс кивнула и повесила стетоскоп себе на шею.

— Взрыв едва зацепил, нам повезло, — сказала она. — А по указанному вами адресу мы отправили тактическую группу.

Заметив, как Кларк пристально смотрит в сторону больничной койки, Алекс добавила:

— Ты можешь пойти туда.

Прежде, чем Кларк рванул вперед, Кара поймала его за руку и спросила, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал нейтрально:

— Ты знал? Еще до того, как мы сняли костюм, верно?

Кларк замер, а потом осторожно ответил:

— Да, Кара, я знал. Но она очень просила беречь ее тайну. Думаю, ты поймешь.

— Понимаю, — сказала Кара, отпуская его.

— Кто мог подумать, что Кэт Грант — это Бэтмен? — покачала головой Алекс.

— Никто, — согласилась Кара.

Она наблюдала за Кларком и своей бывшей начальницей. Кларк смущенно улыбался в ответ на какие-то слова Кэт Грант. И не нужен был криптонский слух, чтобы понять: она опять рассуждает, насколько его отношения с Лоис обречены. И Кара начинала подозревать, при всей своей любви к Лоис, что в этом есть доля правды.


End file.
